the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Scile Swarm
Scile Swarm Diminutive Elemental (Extraplanar, Fire, Swarm) HD: 7d8+14 (45 hp) Initiative: +8 (+4 Dex, +4 improved initiative) Speed: Fly 40 ft. (perfect) AC: 18 (+4 Size, +4 Dex), Touch 18, Flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +5/- Attack: Swarm (1d6 and drain color) Full Attack: Swarm (1d6 and drain color) Space/Reach: 1 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Drain color, distraction Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, swarm traits, immunity, vulnerability, telepathy 100 ft., DR 5/- Saves: Fort. +7, Ref. +6, Will +3 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 7, Wis 13, Cha 11 Skills: Listen +7, Spot +9 Feats: Alertness, Improved Initiative, Dodge Environment: Plane of Radiance Organization: Solitary or cloud (1d4+1 swarms) CR: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually true neutral Advancement: - LA: - “It’s not like going to the Gray Waste, either, ’cause they like to eat gray just fine. No, when those motes’re done with you, they leave you completely transparent.” - Ucec Ordel, a victim of a scile swarm Tiny motes of light flashes in front of you. As you move, they follow and suddenly engulf you, turning you invisible. A scile, also called an incandescent, is a little glowing mote of light which consumes color. However, sciles often get tired of eating the same colors in the plane of radiance and thus like to attack off-plane colors brought by planewalkers. Drain Color (Su): A scile swarm can drain color from any being it swarms over. The creature must make a Con-based DC 15 fortitude save or be rendered transparent along with his equipments. Transparency can be reversed by a remove curse or dust of appearance. A transparent creature is invisible, even to himself. Thus, in addition to normal effects of invisibility, a transparent creature who usually depends on vision also suffers -2 circumstance penalty to all rolls involving physical maneuvers, including attack rolls, skill checks (tumble, climb, etc.), reflex saves and Dex bonus to AC. A transparent shield offers no AC bonus, except for tower shields. Immunity (Ex): A scile swarm is immune to paralysis, polymorph, petrification, death effects and disintegration. Vulnerability (Ex): A magical darkness effect forces the swarm to flee for 10 rounds away from the affected area if it fails a will save. This functions as if it has been "turned". Distraction (Ex): Any living creature vulnerable to a swarm’s damage that begins its turn with the scile swarm in its square must succeed a Con-based DC 15 fortitude save or be nauseated for 1 round. Ravagers of Color A rare breed of chaotic evil scile exists in the plane of radiance. Called ravagers of color, they eat only certain colors. Thus, if a victim fails his fortitude save, he does not become transparent, but instead loses a random color with the following effects (roll 1d6): 1. Blue (Serenity): Victim must make a DC 15 will save or becomes enraged and attack all in sight 1/day. 2. Red (Passion): Victim becomes listless and impossible to motivate, requiring a DC 15 will save to take any action. 3. Yellow (Hope): Victim becomes depressed, suffering -2 penalty to all rolls. 4. Green (Secrets): Victim becomes unable to lie and constantly relates all information to all around him. 5. Violet (Intelligence): Victim is drained of 1d4 points of intelligence. 6. Orange (Vitality): Victim is drained of 1d4 points of strength. Category:Elementals